101 Avatar Moments
by aldericon
Summary: Why do these things always happen to me? asked Katara. Welcome to Kyoshi Middle School, where the main characters of ATLA are all in eighth grade, regardless of their age. Katara goes through year with a serious of incidents. Next book: 'Moments Up High'.
1. Welcome to Eighth Grade

**101 Avatar Moments**

By: aldericon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Setting:** Kyoshi Middle School was the school that Katara had been going to for the past four years. She is now in eighth grade, and so far, it has been the weirdest year so far. With harmones , evil girls, and unknown reasons everywhere, it's no wonder. Follow her through the years.

**Character Pairings:** Well, as in all schools, girls like one guy, than another. So in each chapter, I will mean what pairings you will see, whether or not they both flirt with each other.

**Other Notes: ** They still have bending powers, and they still go in the avatar world, except some things from our world are in their world. I am not sure how to do this. I might have it so every chapter is one week, except for this chapter. And even though kids might go to a class with a different bending style than their own, its because they had study hall, and they ran out of classes.

**Chapter One: Welcome to Eighth Grade**

Katara Soku walked to the school with books in her hand, walking up the stairs to the Eighth Grade wing, nervous. She had been to the school many times, but not in the eighth grade.

"Ok, what is my homeroom number?" Katara asked herself, looking down at her report card. It said 215.

"OK, so that's right next to the seventh grade wing, great." Katara said. As see walked across the common area, she noticed many kids she knew, including Haru, Aang, Teo, Azula and her cronies...

Katara groaned when she saw Azula enter room 215. "Just what I need." muttered Katara. She took a deep breath, and followed them in. She looked up to see who her homeroom teacher was...and the teacher wasn't there yet! Katara sighed, and walked to a table. Looking around, she noticed that Suki was in this homeroom, as well as Jet, and ...she slapped herself. Sokka had walked through the door.

_Just what I need, my brother in the same room as me _Katara thought. She looked down as her schedule.

First Period: Math Class with Miss Ursa; From 7:55 - 8:40 AM

Second Period: Science Class with Iroh; From 8:40 - 9:25 AM

Third Period: Study Hall in Earthbending Class with Ms. Wu; From 9:25 - 10:10 AM

Fourth Period: Study Hall in Nonbending Class with Arnook; From 10:10 - 10:55 AM

Fifth Period: Waterbending Class with Kanna; From 10:55 - 11:40 AM

Lunch/Study Hal from 11:40 AM - 12:30 PM

Sixth Period: Firebending and Airbending Class with Miss June and Mr. Zhao; From 12:30 - 1:15 PM

Seventh Period: History Class with Iroh; From 1:15 - 2:00 PM

She sighed. Its going to be a busy day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review.

The next chapter will explain the first day.

And feel free to check out my other FanFic on avatar.


	2. Math, Science, Boys

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters. 

**Character Pairings:** Katara/Haru, Yue/Sokka

**Other Notes: **Even though they are still in the avatar world, their are a few differences. Like the fact that the war has ended (the summer before), and Ozai is dead, and Fire Lady Ursa is in charge. Also, I am going to, after this chapter, skip ahead to important parts, so look here so you know how many days have passed. Oh, and besides the main characters names in ATLA, the other names don't describe the person in her. I just used that name. Most characters are OOC. I also changed sixth period

**Chapter One: Math, Science, Boys  
**

**First Period: Math Class with Miss Ursa; From 7:55 - 8:40 AM**

After Sokka had calmed down, and the morning announcements were said, Katara was happy. She was going to her favorite class ever! Math Class.

She walked into her room, noticing as she walked in that Zuko's mother, Fire Lady Ursa, was her math teacher!

She randomly took a seat, knowing it really didn't matter where, as all the teachers assigned seats the first couple of days.

_Let's see, who's in my math class this year? _Looking around, she saw Aang, Song and Yue.

Katara sighed when she noticed that Toph wasn't in her class. She decided to sit next to Song, while Aang sat in front of her with Yue.

So the rest of the class passed, not doing much except with passing out forms for their parents to sign.

Katara just sighed and drew on her paper 'till the bell rang for next period.**  
**

**Second Period: Science Class with Iroh; From 8:40 - 9:25 AM**

Katara picked up her stuff, went out the door, and crossed the common area to Science Class, were kids were aloud to use their bending.

As she walked in, Mr. Iroh came in, came right over to her, and started talking.

"Hello Katara, nice to see you again!" Iroh said. It went on like this for a few minutes 'till Katara slipped away to a seat in the back of the class.

_Is every teacher in this grade related to Zuko? _Katara asked herself. Just then she noticed the jerk Hahn, her friend Jin, a boy named Due, a girl named Star, Azula and Ty Lee all enter.

She then noticed a rather cute looking boy come in. She eyed him carefully.

Iroh, instead of passing out papers to sign, started off by asking us questions. Katara wasn't very good at Science, so she didn't raise her hand. Instead, she took notice on how the boy, who she found out was named Haru, answer all the questions.

_Interesting, he's smart. Not many guys around here are smart, or they are and they don't show it. _Katara said to herself, and made a mental note to keep two eyes on him.**  
**

**Third Period: Study Hall in Earthbending Class with Ms. Wu; From 9:25 - 10:10 AM**

"Yes, two study halls!" cried Katara, entering the earthbending class. Since they were running out of rooms, they had to have some study halls in bending class.

Katara went up the earth stairs inside the classroom to were the other students you didn't bend earth sat. Today, since no one techinally, got homework on the first day, just were playing around. She mentally groaned when she saw Ty Lee and Hahn entered, but not sad when she saw Suki enter. They sat next to each other, since they knew each other since they were little. Sela and Lily, who were best friends, were the other other two that were in the study hall. All the other students who entered, aka Aang, Toph, Haru, and other nameless people, could all earthbend. She waved to Toph when she entered, and Toph smiled and looked up, waving back as she felt Katara's vibrations.

_So he can earthbend as well, cool. _Katara spent the rest of the time watching Haru, Toph, and Aang simply earthbend a few rocks at each other.

**Fourth Period: Study Hall in Nonbending Class with Arnook; From 10:10 - 10:55 AM**

_Yea, another study hall! _Katara said, walking over to a classroom, but stopping when she walked into a forest clearing. She gasped, looked behin her, and saw the hallway, in front of her, a forest.

_Am I going crazy?_

Arnook suddenly came out from behind a tree, smiling at Katara when he saw her, and her faze of amazement.

"It's ok, Katara. It's not a real forest, it's just for helping the warriors." Arnook said. Katara grew to the idea, and accepted it. She went over to the far right, where study hall kids came.

Behind her, Mai and Ty Lee entered, along with Suki, Sokka, Jin, Song, Teo, Jet, Hahn and Toph. Everyone, except Toph, had identical surprised expressions on their face. Katara would have laughed, if she wasn't relived that someone had finally came in here who could bend!

"Toph, how was your summer?" asked Katara, as Toph made a earth seat for herself.

"Oh, fine, if you like the fact that my parents trued to keep me from coming back her...again." Toph scowled, then looked back at the other kids, who were starting to quiet down.

"I never knew how many nonbending kids their were in out school." Katara whispered, while Toph just nodded.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Yue was talking to Sokka about her summer. Everyone, besides Sokka, knew she liked him, so it was no wonder that she was flirting.

Katara sighed when she saw this, and waited 'till the bell rang, listening to Arnook tell them that they had to have their parents sigh a permission slip for holding certain types of weapons.

**Fifth Period: Waterbending Class with Kanna; From 10:55 - 11:40 AM**

Katara was so excited. She was entering another one of her favorite classes. Not only could she waterbend the whole class, it was also the only class with no study hall kids in. Sadly, it was taught by her mother (which can be a little embarressing), and it was a small class. The only kids in the whole school who could bend were her, Yue, Due, and Aang.

"Well, since I know you are at least all able to do a water whip, we can skip the basics this year and go straight to how to make the octopus." Kanna said. Katara and Yue decided to pair, while Due and Aang, who were friends, paired up.

They practiced waterbending the rest of class.**  
**

**Lunch/Study Hall from 11:40 AM - 12:30 PM**

Katara walked into the lunch room with Toph, looking around for seats, deciding to sit with Toph, Sokka, and Yue.

"Do we have to sit with them, you know Yue will just flirt with Sokka the whole time." Toph muttered to Katara, while they sat down.

"Hey sis, hey Toph!" Sokka said, as he started eating his prime rib. The school always had great lunch on the first day.

"Sokka, you're going to chock if you eat that fast." Katara warned him, eating her veggie salad, while Toph copied Sokka and ate her rib at full speed.

Sokka then took a breath, and grabbed some water. He drank it so fast, and started chocking. Toph started laughing, while Yue and Katara bended the water out of him.

"Thanks Katara... and Yue." he said, traking deep breaths. "And don't let me hear you say 'I told you so'!"

"I told you so!" Katara said, then started talking to Toph about her waterbending.

**Sixth Period: Firebending/Waterbending/Airbending/Earthbending/Nonbending Class with Miss June and Mr. Zhao; From 12:30 - 1:15 PM**

Katara was happy, again. This was the class where all benders came and praticed theeir moves in duels with another bender. Today they had to lsiten to the rules, as well as the two tournaments that happen in February and June.

Katara just sighed, bored. She occansionally looked at Haru, thinking about her smart he was.

She noticed everyone there: Aang, Suki, Toph, Sokka, Jin, Song, Lily, Sela, Haru, Teo (even though he was in a wheelchair, he had his father put in some installments), Star, Ummi, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko, Jet, Hahn, Yue and Due.

Katara couldn't wait 'till she beat the champion

**Seventh Period: History Class with Iroh; From 1:15 - 2:00 PM**

Katara sighed, it was almsot the end of the day. Thank god her teacher was Iroh, he would let people not even listen to him. expecially on the first day of school.

While he was talking about something, she supposed asking questions again, she saw, again, Haru answering lots of the.

_He is cute, smart, and he can earthbend. Cool._

The bell rang, and Katara got out of school, and onto the bus.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, I hoped you like this chapter.

OK, I was going to wait 'till the end to say this, but the reason that everyone in this story are OOC, is because everything in this story happened to me in eighth grade, with me being Katara, and with a few differences. (like the bending part).

This is actully what happened to me on my first day, besides the bending things,


	3. Suki VS Haru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters. 

**Character Pairings:** Katara/Haru, Suki/Sokka, Yue/Sokka

**Other Notes: **It's been two weeks since school started, and the eighth grade is having an election for president and vice president. Suki is very popular... Just so you know, I am (aka Katara) a smart girl, straight As, and I like intelligent boys. Oh, and in this story, Toph can draw. Well.

**Chapter One: Suki VS Haru **

**Homeroom**

Katara walked into homeroomlooking up at all the signs. _Vote for Suki_ signs were everywhere.

"So I take it that you are running for President?" asked Katara, as she sat down next to (sigh) Sokka, with Suki across from them.

"Yeah, I can't wait, but do you know who is going against me?" Suki said, smiling at Katara. Katara shook her head.

"It's Haru!" Katara gasped and blushed. Sokka rolled his eyes, got up, and walked out of the room, Yue on his mind.

"Katara, I know you like him. But you didn't know him last year, he is power mad."

"Yes, I like him, and how is he power mad? No one really likes him just because he is super smart."

Suki just rolled her eyes.

"You'll see, once you really get to know him." Suki got up, leaving Katara to her own thoughts.

_He is really smart, not like the other guys here. If only he would notice me!_

**SSR (Silent Reading Time, aka Sit-down, Shut-up, and Read!)**

The whole eighth grade went into the common area, waiting for Suki and Haru to say their things so we could vote. I spotted Toph, and sat down right next to her.

"So, who are you voting for, H or Suki?" asked Toph, smirking at the fact the she and Katara referred to Haru as "H", so others wouldn't know who they were talking about.

"I don't know, Suki is a long time friend, but I like Haru." Katara sighed "Maybe I will decide after they make their speech."

Toph smirked again, then added a folded piece of paper.

Katara open it up, then blushed. It was a picture of them, as cats, with Toph waving her arms in front of Katara's face, while Katara was thinking about Haru.

Katara softly wacked Toph with some water. Toph smirked.

Miss Ursa called for everyone's attention.

"We will each have our students come up, and say their part, then we will go back to homeroom and vote. Remember, this is not a popularity contest!"

"Who is she kidding?" muttered Toph.

Haru came up on stage, with some appulause, and started reading what he thoht to say from a piece of paper. Katara, unfornatly, lost focus, and didn't get any of it. But clapped when he was done.

"If Suki does worse, that is just sad." Toph said to Katara. Katara nodded.

Suki walked up on stage, wearing a dress, and no paper in sight.

"Hello everyone!" Suki said, bright and chipper. (Full speech is very long).

After a few minutes, which everyone had not been bored, Suki walked off stage, with a round of clapping from both staff and students.

"Well I guess we know who is winning." Toph whispered to Katara, walking back to her own homeroom.

-------------------------------------------

Back in homeroom, but still in SSR, Katara was looking at two different names.

_Which one, which one?_

Katara sighed as the bell rang for lunch, circled Suki's name, and gave it to Ms. Shu.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the whole not updating for a while thing.

Oh, and no flames please, this is, as I said in the last chapter, my life.

Oh, and if anyone would like to see that picture that my friend drew me, just email me. She really did make one. Actully, a lot, since she thought me liking him was funny.


	4. Everyone and Everything

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters. 

**Character Pairings:** None

**Other Notes: **As a request from Mairanu, this chapter is going to explain everyone's personalities and how I feel towards them. Then I will explain the places. Now, this story is a cross between my life and avatar. But most characters here are OOC. Most characters here I just used their names, not there personality. Warning: A little spoilers in here.

**Chapter Four: Everyone and Everything  
**

**Katara**

That's me, aldericon, Laura in the real world. I like to program, read, and I am kind of what you call a "teacher's pet".

**Sokka**

My brother, thankfully, is two years older than me, so we don't have a class together. (Wait, that's wrong, this year we have band class together!) In this story, my brother is a guy a hang out with it, is funny, and likes Yue, not Suki. (Sorry for Sukko fans!) Sokka is more Sokka than my brother. In the story, Sokka only has non-bending class with me.

**Toph**

Aahh, Toph. In the Avatar world, one of Katara's best girl friends. In my world, the same thing. Her name, as she likes to be known as on the interenet, is Sarah. She is a good drawer, and has smarts. Which is why she is a great friend! She has 3, 4, and 6 period with me.

**Aang**

In this story, Aang is a guy that I like later on, but something happens to make me not like him. He is smart, but he doesn't act like it, which makes me like him.

**Suki**

In Avatar, she and Sokka like each other. In my world, she is my "friend". We know each other, and talk a lot, but that's it. But she helped me in a lot of situations, she is very popular, and is liked by almost everyone (but not Azula!)

**Jin**

In my world, she is a soccer girl, and has had several boyfriends throughout the year. She is friendly to me, and in science class we talk a lot. She is a collegue.

**Song**

My best friend from 6th grade, we just talk now about random things. She is nice, very ethusitic, andshe isn't too popular. If I say much more, it ruins the story. :P

**Lily and Sela**

These two sit with Toph and me at lunch, and they are just people in the background.

**Ms. Shu (Governor of Omashu's Wife)**

She is my homeroom teacher, and she is strict and cool at the same time. It's hard to tell. Another background character.

**Iroh**

No offense to Iroh fans, but in my story, Iroh is a cough stupid cough science teacher. In my world, he never taught us anything. (Personally, I think he is cool in avatar)

**Ursa**

In this story, he is also Zuko's mother, and my favorite teacher. I have always liked math, and Ursa comes in the story here and there.

**Haru**

My first crush. He is explained more in the next chapter, so wait 'till then. Real smart, and kind of liked to answer questions to much. A real know-it-all.

**Teo and Due  
**

Aang's friends, comes in a little in story.

**Star and Ummi**

These two are background characters, who just fill in spaces. Though Ummi plays a part.

**Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee**

Mean girls. Caused a lot of things in my life.

**Zuko**

A lot like Zuko, my Zuko is a little more less about honor and more humor...

**Jet**

Aang's friend, and he plays a part.

**Ms. Wu, Arnook, Kana, Zhao, and June**

Teacher fill-ins.

**Hakoda**

My dad, who is like Hakoda, and plays a small role in my story.

**Yue**

Yue, in my story, is Sokka's "girl". They get interesting later in the story.

**Hahn**

A mean guy. Yeah, a lot of kids seem to hate me.

**Common Area**

The "common area" is the big area in the middle of the eighth grade section. It's where the eighth grade has all it's meetings.

**Cafeteria**

Lunch. It's very big, and it's where the school have the dances. Can fit 30 round tables nicely.

That's about it. Most of the events happen in those two, and those people all happen. Trust me, the next chapter makes it get interesting.**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just an extra chapter. :)

If you are still confused, email me personally.


	5. Flirting with Fate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters. 

**Character Pairings:** Haru/Katara

**Other Notes: **I was so happy when this happened! BTW, it's around the end of september. September 29th, to be exact. Oh, and it goes from third person to first person.

**Chapter Five: Flirting with Fate**

It was last period, social studies, with Iroh. We was watching a movie, and I was staring at Haru.

_He's so sweet and smart, unlike the other boys in my grade. And he is cute. Man, it's hard to find those things _I thought _I really hope my plan works._

Five minutes from the bell, and we were all lining up, waiting for, what else?, the bell. I put my plan into action.

"Hey, Haru!" I said to him, not loudly, since he was right in front of me. He turned around and raised his eyebrows, waiting.

"Could I ask you something about school?" The bell was about to ring. But it was fine, I had to stay after school for extra waterbending. I had to help some 5th graders.

"Sure, but come to my locker with me." I agreed, and we went to his locker when the bell rang.

I started "You know how we have dances every few months?" He nodded.

"I was wondering...do you want to go to with me to the dance?" I said quickly, embarresed.

He considered "Sure, see ya!" Haru waved good-bye, and went to the buses.

I waved good-bye, shouted gleefully, getting strange looks from people, anddecided that this year might not be to bad.

----------------------------------------------

Later that night, I was playing on neopets, when I got an e-mail from Toph. I had e-mailed her earlier about what happened, and I was looking forward to her reaction.

"No way! You did not ask him!"

"I did so. And I am going to the dance with him!"

"If you say so..."

I laughed, and if I had know what happened, I wouldn't have laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Um...can I use these excuses? Writer's block, summer homework, camps, sickness. Really sorry. For those reading this, just review with an A+ please if you like it. No flames accepted, as you must remember, this all really happened, give or take the bending parts.


	6. Dire Dancing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters. 

**Character Pairings:** Haru/Katara, Yue/Sokka

**Other Notes: **It's now October 15th, the day before the dance. On, and that whole memory thing, just funny bit. :P

**Chapter Five: Dire Dancing  
**

It was last period, again, and I was not paying attention as we did recent events. I was, however, staring at Haru as he described the was between the Fire Nation (Iraq) and the other nations (US).

Haru was talking about...something. I really wasn't listening. Hahn was arguing with him, and everyone else were privatly talking while Iroh ignored them and listened to Haru and Hahn.

"Lauren, would you like to say anything?" Iroh asked, looking at me.

my memory fails to know what I said

After saying my bit, I heard Haru say "I agree with Katara!".

I blushed.

-------------------------------------

My whole family, Hakoda, Sokka, Kanna, and me, were sitting around the dinner table. eating spagetti. I was done, and was waterbending my water out of boredom. Mom slapped my arm lightly, and I stopped.

"Remember, no waterbending at the table!" Mom said, going back to her spagetti.

I just rolled my eyes, then remembered that I had to tell my parents about the dance.

"Ah, Mom, Dad, you know how their is a dance tomorrow?" They both looked up, and Sokka stopped stuffing his face.

"Yeah, I asked...Haru... to the dance."

Sokka chuckled, my Mom grinned, and Dad just stared.

"That's great honey! Haru is a nice guy. You know, you can go with Sokka and Yue!"

I chocked on my water, waterbending it out, and stared at my Mom like she was insane.

"No way." Sokka and me said, glaring at Mom. Mom chuckled, then went back to her dinner.

"So Dad, is it ok?" I asked, going back to the topic.

"I guess. Just don't go and do _anything_ but dancing." Dad said, adding emphasis on anything. I rolled my eyes and went back to waterbending, and Mom smacked me again.

-----------------------------------------

Ahh, the dance. I was wearing a long black skirt, with a purple blouse. I had seen Haru when I went in, but I had lost him. I saw Jin, Suki, and Due hanging out with Sela and Lily, and Sokka and Yue dancing. Toph, unfornatly, wasn't there. She said dances weren't her place. I agreed, sadly.

I also saw Zuko, a cute guy who "pretended" to like me. Not sure if he did or not.

I found Haru, and asked him to dance. He refused. I asked why, I had asked him here, we should at least dance.

"You asked if I was coming, not to come with you." Haru said quietly, then walked away.

I looked at his back, then walked back to the edge of the dance wall, pouting for about ten minutes.

Star came over, a friend of mine.

"Hey, Katara, could you do me a favor? Zuko said he would dance with Ummi if he got to dance with you first."

I stared at her, then refused. Zuko had been trying to dance with me all night. But Star kept insisting, and I finally gave in.

I went over to Zuko.

"Look, do you want to dance?" I asked him.

"Sure!" He stirred me onto the side of the dance floor, to slow-dance. It lasted about a minute, but then, after a minute, I pulled away. I had had enough.

A few mintes later, Haru came over to me.

"Would you like to dance?"

I stared at him.

"I thought you said no.."

He just smiled, and stired me to the dance floor. We slow-danced, and many people were watching out of the corners of their eyes.

It lasted a few minutes, then we broke up. We just sort of drifted away

When Mom got me, she asked me how it was.

"Fine. Just fine." I said, smiling.

Later on, I learned Star had set me up.

By the time the dance was over, I wasn't sure which dance was better: Zuko's or Haru's.

---------------------------------

I e-mailed Toph later and told her what happened. She didn't reply to morning, but she had emailed me back with a picture of me and Haru blushing as we danced. I smiled. It was a night, though it didn't work out between us, to remember.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am know trying to update a few times a week. I am also happy because I got one hundred hits! Thank you, but a few review would help too! ;)

This chapter, in my life, made me feel sad, and happy.


	7. Two Boys, Friends' Imagination

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters. (I do not own Half-Life or The Golden Compass either.) 

**Character Pairings: **Katara/Kazu, Katara/Jet

**Other Notes: **Yes, I added a new character. His name is Kazu, and he's Sokka's best friend. Kind of like Sokka, but a little more mature and sensitive, and he is a water-bender. Anyways, it's Saturday, about a week after the dance.

**Chapter Seven: Two Boys, Friends' Imagination**

Yes, Saturday, the first day of a two-day break. It has been about a week since the dance, and I was over Haru. It was just a crush, nothing more.

Sokka and Kazu were over, and they were thinking of playing Half-Life, so Kazu would have to use my laptop. We decided it would be me and Kazu against Sokka. Sokka was very good, and Kazu and I together equaled that, so it was fair.

We started off just next to each other, playing the game, killing monsters. But are hands got closer together, and we were holding hands, mine on top of his.

Then we decided that I would control where to look, and he would move. The only way that would work was with my hand going under his, so it was pretty interesting. I even got to lay my head on his shoulder once or twice.

Overall, that lasted 5 hours without interruption. Then his Mom called, asking him to go back to his house. We said our good-byes.

All in all, a great Saturday.

--------------------------------

Sigh, Monday. First day of the week, meaning school. It was fourth period, amd I was starting to take some interest in Jet, just like I had Haru.

We had talked a few times, and he seem so sweet, though a little dumb. I turned back to Toph. She had been reading a book, called The Golden Compass, and it got me thinking.

"Have you ever wondered what kind of daemon you would have?" I asked Toph. She looked up, annoying at being interrupted, but was interested. (Daemons, in the book she was reading, are animals who are like your soul, and give you advice. Intill you reach puberty, they can change into any animal)

"Yes, actually. I have always wanted a flying bison, so I can travel the world. You?"

"Maybe a polar bear dog. What do you think Zuko's would be, or Aang's, or Jet's?"

"Zuko's would be a Giant Fly, Aang's a flying lemur, and Jet's a elbow leech."

I stared at her, then started laughing. She joined in as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: **School, for me, starts in three days, so you might not get a new story after then for a few days. No worries, I won't forget my story.

This made me remember

I want to thank SetoxxKaibasxxMine for reviewing.


	8. Exploding Girls

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters. 

**Character Pairings: **None

**Other Notes: **It's now about mid-december, and everyone has heard about how I use to like Haru. Hope you like the title!

**Chapter Eight: Exploding Girls**

Once again, it was last period, and I wasn't paying too much attention to Iroh, even though I was suppose to be taking notes for tomorrow's test.

"So I put you into groups to study this packet, then one by one you can each come up to the front of the class to tell us about one of the sections in this packet." Iroh said, then started going around.

And, of course, I was put in a group with Haru and Teo.

Before I go on, you must understand that I am a proud person, and usually never admit I am wrong. So, when we got in our groups...

"I will read the section, and then when we go up, I will say one part, and Katara can say the other part. Ok?" Haru said, looking up at Teo and me. Teo just nodded. He wasn't much of a public speaker.

I just ignored him. Apprantly, he expected nothing from me, and started reading it.

Now, while he was reading it, I was thinking about how he was such a know-it-all, and showed it, and gained respect from every teacher, and we couldn't answer questions, and get good grades. I got very angry.

So when we went up to say our bit, after Haru was finished, he looked at me, and I was suppose to continue. I couldn't remember what to say, so my anger took over, and in front of the whole class.

"You know what Haru, why do you always have to answer all the questions, and be picked first, and for everything. Ever thought that some of us might want a chance in the spotlight? but no, because that's one thing you will never understand, how to share!"

After my out-burst, I stormed back to my seat. Everyone was very surprised. Guess they had every right to be.

I was already starting to feel guilty.

A week later, I gathered up the courage to say sorry to him in science class. He took in nicely.

But, even if I had moved on, I still thought him cute.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Kind of an extra chapter. I only included it because I thought it was pretty funny, and because I never usually do things like this.

I really did say something like this, and since I never do anything like that, it was a big rumor hit for the eighth grade. Weird enough, I didn't get in trouble for it.


	9. Harmony and Peace

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters. (Also Animal Crossing and The Three Stooges) 

**Character Pairings: **Sokka/Yue

**Other Notes: **This story takes place on Christmas, New Year's Eve, Sokka's Birthday, and the first day back at school.

**Chapter Nine: Harmony and Peace  
**

I opened my eyes on the fifth day on our Winter break, strenched, then went back on my pillow, forgeting why I woke up at 6:30 AM. Then it hit me!

It was Christmas!

I sat up in bed, and almost fell down the stairs, and ran into the living room, stopping to admire the gorgeous tree, with the big load of Christmas presents for my family.

I spent about an hour admiring them, feeling them, playing a couple video games, and looking in my stocking, waiting for Gran to wake up.

She came down the hall, smiling at the Christmas tree. She gestured to me, and I grinned, and we went into the kitchen to get to work.

See, every Christmas, my Grandmother and me would wake up early and bake cookies for Sokka, Mom, and Dad. It took a while, because we had to make one plate of cookies just for my brother, the animal!

By the time we were done, my Mom and Dad were awake. After giving a sneaky grin, I ran upstairs, into my brother's room, and woke him up by freezing his bed. That did the trick, though he still claims his back hasn't felt the same since.

Once we were all up and happy (Sokka at least had a grin on his face), we opened our stockings, recieving tiny gifts like cookies, some chocolate, and a few pens and pencils. Then came the big gifts!

We would open the gifts one at a time, showing them to each other. I choose to open the first big present, and then the slighter smaller one.

What a surprise!

A laptop rolled out of the first one, and a Wii rolled out of the second one!

My brother was also happy (and surprises) when a fake diamond heart fell out of his present. On it it said 'Sokka'. Sokka smiles when he read it was from Yue.

And the best surprise was at the end. Once all the presents were gone, my parents said they had one more present for me, and too close my eyes, and hold out my hands.

I did as I was told, and then heard my brother gasp, and something hard went into my hands. I opened my eyes...

and it was a turtle!

5 minutes later, I had named it Red, because it was a red-eared slider.

---------------------------------

Yes, the longest day of the year! New Year's Eve! Awake for 20 hours, from 7 AM - 1 AM.

The best part is that every year, my Mother, brother, father, and me go outside and make a fort. In past years, I couldn't use my bending 'cause I didn't know how. This year, who knows how big it could get?

Plus, after dinner, starts the Three Stooges Marathon, and their is a fireworks show on my Animal Crossing game.

So, after lunch, the three of us headed out to the front yard. We decided this year to have a snowball fight, boys against girls. So Mom and I got to work. Within half-an hour, we had several defenses, and a fort as big as our house, with a chair inside, and 50 snowballs. We both looked over at the boys side, saw one wall completed, and started laughing our heads off.

Lets just say that we took those boys to the next ice age.

And then we watched our movies, and celebrated the start of 2007. All-all, a great day.

----------------------------------------

It was my brother's birthday. Yippee. But it doesn't mean much [;), so let's move on to the first day of school.

"Hey, wait, before you move o..." Sokka started to say, before I cut him off.

---------------------------------------

The first day back, with everyone showing each other their gifts. I talked to to Toph at lunch. AFter I told her about my gifts, I asked her about her Christmas.

She stared at me "I am Jewish, not Christian. Remember?"

I slapped myself, then continued to ask her what she got for Hanuka.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another extra chapter. Shows a little fluff between Sokka and Yue.

I swear my turtles forced me to post this story!


	10. Water vs Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters. (Or Pokemon) 

**Character Pairings: **Katara/Zuko, Katara/Aang

**Other Notes: **This is an mid-January. Congrats to all those Kataang and Zutara. This is a short chapter though.

**Chapter Ten: Water vs. Fire  
**

It was fourth period again, and I was talking to Toph, again. I never excatly told her what happened at the dance, but that I danced with both Haru and Zuko, and I no longer liked Haru.

"Well, knowing you, you have another crush up your sleeve. Who is it?" Toph asked, while drawing another picture.

I blushed. "How did you know? Wait, your my best friend, of course you know. Well, I actully have a crush on Zuko now."

Toph looked up at me, staring. "You mean that firebender who keeps pretending to like you, and you don't really know if it's true? Hot head jerk." She added, under her breath. I chuckled, not meationing I also had a crush on the cute avatar, Aang.

"So, are you going to any more dances?" Toph asked lightly.

I thought for a minute "Nah, I am in no hurry for another one."

---------------------------------------

Later that day, I was at home, playing a pokemon game with my brother while Red, my turtle, was in his box downstairs.

One moment, he was there, next minute, gone. I yelped, and started looking for him.

By the end of the day, no hope, and I was crying.

After a week, my Dad my dad gave me a box, and inside that box, I found another turtle. I named her Star.

The day after, my dad proposed one last search. And, at last, we found him in the bathroom, as well as ever.

So we kept them both, and lived happy.

Except for the fact that I had two crushes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, another chapter. The school year had little bumps and big bumps. A big bump comes in chapters 11, 13 and 14.


	11. Zuko had Fun with Katara

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters. 

**Character Pairings: **Katara/Zuko

**Other Notes: **It is now March, around Katara's birthday. Yes, she is a Pisces! Anyways, Zuko had some fun (no, not that kind of fun!) with Katara here, and she likes it...or does she???? And girls fight together.

**Chapter Eleven: Zuko has Fun with Katara**

Katara, Toph, Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, Hahn, Jet, Zuko, Due, and Haru were in gym class. We were watching June and Zhao preform some trick to throw off their apponments, but no one was listening. So, they decided to have some fun.

"Ok, class, listen up!" Zhao shouted, shooting fire at the sky. Everyone looked up.

"Lets have a little contest. Boys vs. Girls, and the team that wins gets a scroll for an advanced bending tenique?" Zhao suggested. Zuko raised his hand.

"Do you really think that's fair? Boys would beat girls easy, at least make it a little more challenging for us." Zuko said, sneaking a peak at me, or was already red with anger.

"No way! If we were to face off, we would totally kick your butts! Right _girls_?" said Katara forcly. Ty Lee, Mai, Azula, and Toph got up, nodding, putting their differences in the face of their common enemy.

"Right, so lets get started. When I ring the bell, start. You have five minutes to prepare 'till then. Go to your sides." He walked past with June, preparing the room with a water pool for waterbenders.

-----------------------------

The girls went to the side of the room.

"Ok, listen, Azula deuls Due, Ty Lee with Hahn, Mai with Jet, Toph with Haru and me with Zuko." said Katara.

"Hey, why do you get to decided?" asked Azula pointingly.

"Listen, their boys, we can't let them win!" Katara said.

"True, but we go as enimies after this." Katara nodded in agreement.

"Besides, if you wanted my brother so bad, you should have said something..." Azula said, snikering.

Katara blushed angerily, but embarresed.

"I have personal issues with him."

--------------------------------------

The boys went to the side of the room.

"Ok, listen, Due duels Azula, Hanh with Ty Lee, Jet with Mai, Haru with Toph and me with Katara." said Zuko.

"Hey, why do you get to decided?" asked Hahn pointingly.

"Listen, their girls, we can't let them win!" Zuko said.

"True, but we go as enimies after this." Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Besides, if you wanted Katara so bad, you should have said something..." Hahn said, snikering.

Zuko blushed angerily, but embarresed.

"I have personal issues with her."

--------------------------------------

DING!

"Start!" Zhao shouted, and June rang the bell loudly, and all hell broke loose.

Ironicly, the boys had chosen the same people for fighting

(I will now procide to say about how each battle took place, even though they are happening at the same time.)

----------**Azula and Due**----------

Azula and Due rushed at each other, one a firebender, one a waterbender.

Azula brought fire balls to his feet, but Due blocked them with water whips, then sent a tidal wave from behind Azula onto her. Azula pretended to be hurt, then when his guard was down, brought a huge fire ball on him.

"Dance, water boy!" she smirked.

Due blocked it just in time, then got into Octopus form to block incoming balls.

Azula smiled, having an idea. She copied the exact moves Due made, and made a fire Octopus. They were evenly matched, 'till Azula broke one of his whips.

With fire propelling her into the air, she sent a huge fire ball at Due, knocking him out.

She landed in triumph.

----------**Ty Lee and Hahn**----------

"So, are you going to attack with your sword, of just stand their looking idiotic?" Ty Lee teased, staring at Hahn.

He stood there, then rushed forward, and Ty Lee jumped into the air.

She tried to parlze him, and he hit back with the sword. It went back and forth, offense, defense, offense, defense. Then with one swipe of his sword, he cut her fingernail off.

"Ahh, your getting weak, are you?" Hahn said gleefully. He was in another world, perhaps, because he never saw it coming.

She gasped "Oh, no you didn't!"

Ty Lee jumped into the air, cartwheeled to the floor, and went under him. He looked down, surprised.

"Get ready for a world of hurt!" Ty lee said, punching him in his 'area'. He rolled over in agony.

Ty Lee got out of the way, cartwheeling in happiness.

----------**Mai and Jet**----------

"So, your goth, are you? Kind of cute for a goth girl." Jet said, bringing out his swords.

"You wish." Mai said, and Jet rushed forward.

She jumped out of the way, simply kept avoiding his shoots. Within a few minutes, he was tired, and she pinned him to the wall with her stilettos.

"Don't call me goth-girl, and don't flirt." She said, and slapped him silly.

Then she walked away, leaving Jet angry and confused.

-----------**Haru and Toph**----------

"Please say you will amuse me more then this?" Toph said, avioding Haru's shots.

As soon as they started, Haru had been sending balls of rock at her, and she had simply made a shield and blocked everyone of them.

Haru grimaced, then made a bunch of earth come off the ground and go above Toph.

She laughed, and disappeared underground.

Haru looked around, nervous.

"Let's see how you like the air now!" she said, poping up from under him, covered in dirt armor. He screamed like a girl, and launched into the air.

Toph laughed, and stood back to watch the rest of the fight.

----------**Katara and Zuko**----------

"Would you care to dance?" Zuko asked politly, smirking slightly.

Katara galred at him, he automaticly brought up her water whip, whipping his butt.

"Now that's no way for a girl to act, is it?" Zuko said, bringing up daggers, and fighting Katara hand to hand combat. She blocked him, then brought up water whips in both hands. He did the same with fire, and they clashed for several minutes. Then Katara had an idea.

"Hey, let's cool you off!" she said, and brought up a tidal wave. Zuko gasped, and was wet all over. Then Katara attempted something never done before. She attemped to lift Zuko up, who was incased in water.

She waterbended him up, in the steam, and cleared the steam, so everyone could see. Toph was laughing in the backround.

Zuko smiled "Oh, you want to play?"

He sent a fire ball at Katara, on both sides, and incased her in fire, making her lose her forcus.

Zuko fell down on top of her, in an ackward postition.

"I think I win? You agree?" Zuko asked.

"WHat makes you think you won?" Katara asked.

"Well, I am on top of you..."

"So all I have to do it get on top of you? Then I think" and with a flick of her wrist, she knocked Zuko off balance, and went on top of him.

"I win."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Lol, hope you liked it. I liked making them fight.

In this chapter, they act more like their avatar selves then in my life. But I wanted to include something big, and some bending.

I also go from first to second to first again narrative.

BTW, I guess I should tell everyone that this story only has 15 chapters. Then I will move onto my next book, which I haven't decided on the title yet, that shows Katara in high school.**  
**


	12. Murderous Case

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters. 

**Character Pairings: **None

**Other Notes: **This chapter has a lot of hate of confusion in it. It's now May, and someone has started a rumor. Guess who it's about.

**Chapter Twelve: Murderous Case**

I was on my way to Gym class, right after lunch, and Jin came running up to me. She is one of my friends, but not close like Toph and me are.

"Katara, did you hear the latest rumor about you?" Jin said, catching me before I went into the locker rooms to change.

I groaned/sighed. The idiots in my life at school liked to keep school interesting. "No, what is it this time?"

Jin quietly explained. "Someone said that you have a hit list and want to kill."

I froze there. I remember hearing about the school in Ba Sing Se, that a kid got a gun and killed himself and several other students. (In the real world, the Virginia College incident). I did not want the principles thinking that if they heard.

"Any idea who made it?"

Jin shook her head, then had to go to class.

Over the next two classes, I heard this comment the most 'Am I on your hit list?'. I swear I felt like saying yes, and taking my waterbending out on them.

But it got serious. Last period, the principles came to me, and i had to talk with them, explaining that I didn't have hit list. They belived me, of course. I had a good student record.

And, if you think it can't get worse, think again.

I was playing on my computer, writing online, and I head the telephone rang. I froze a few minutes later when my Dad said 'She wants to kill?'

I froze. I knew who he was talking to. My principle.

Later that night, I explained everything. Sokka got very mad, and wanted to fight the guy who had the nerve to say that.

They believed me, knowing I wouldn't do that.

But it left an emotional scar on me forever.

And nerves only got worse when i realized the next day that the graduation was in two weeks.**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know only have 14 chapters. lol, I knocked off a chapter. And this is a short chapter, I know.

This chapter, in my life, really hurt me. None of it, the rumor, is true. The story is, the rumor isn't. So no, I do not have a hit list.

I hate rumors. That tortured me for days.

Now, onto Alina's review question that I recieved moments ago. No, I haven't thought of a title. Any ideas?


	13. Graduation Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters. 

**Character Pairings: **Katara/Kazu, Katara/Zuko, Sokka/Yue, Katara/Aang, Song/Aang, Katara/Jet

**Other Notes: **It's now June. Graduation day. Today, I realize many emotions. As you see above, I flirt with many boys. lol. It's kind of sad though. Second to last chapter.

**Chapter Thirteen: Graduation Emotions  
**

We had been practicing for weeks now, and it was finally here. The day every eighth grader looks forward to. Graduation Day.

Lets fast forward to where I started getting ready for graduation. All I did at school was have people sign my year book. And how exciting it that?

My brother's friend, Kazu, came over to get ready with Sokka.

My brother had to help my Mom and Dad with something, so he left the room.

And just before we left, I whispered something to Kazu...

"I really like you Kazu."

One emotion down, four left. (Love)

-----------------------

We lined up at school, by last name. We marched out onto the football field, where the ceremony was to be held.

As soon as we sat down, Suki go up, and said her speech. I clapped at the end, it was very good.

After that, they started calling names. Aang, Suki, Jin, Ummi, Azula, Jet, Mai, Ty lee, Zuko, Haru, Song, Yue, Sokka...then me.

I went down the isle, then shook their hands, and recieved my dilploma.

One emotion down, three left. (Pride)

--------------------

Afterwards, like every family, Mom and Dad took pictures of us. I was wearing a light blue dress, with a beautiful blue necklace with waves on it.

We finally got them away, and Sokka and I looked for our friends. Not looking for Toph, as I knew that she didn't want to go to the dance, I saw Jet and went to talk to him.

I don't know what happened, but soon enough we were chasing each other, yelling playful insults as each other.

Right then, I didn;t care. I felt inviable.

One emotion down, two left. (Happiness)

-------------------

The Graduation Dance, a magical night.

My goals were to dance with Aang and/or Zuko.

I hunted Zuko down, but he rejected me everytime, so lets end it there.

So I tried Aang. On my third time, he finally rejected me, even despite all the fun we had in History class.

I found out why soon enough, while listening to Everyting We Touch:

_I still hear your voice when your sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dream._

_Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why._

_Without you, it's hard to survive._

Aang had asked Song to dance. I was sad, and saw Sokka dancing with Yue._  
_

_Because everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

I later learned from Jin that Aang and Song were going out.

The Graduation Dance, a magical night. NOT!

One emotion down, one left. (Sadness)

------------------

I realized that night that life goes on, and you can't stop it. Their will be other oppotunities, and I just have to wait 'till one comes along.

I needed my own little miracle.

One emotion down, none left. (Realization)

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter was like that moment in my life when I realized that I only have a few years left of being a kid.

That's sad.

Anyways, I still need a book title for my Freshmen book. Any ideas? PM me please. R&R


	14. High School Brings New Things

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters. 

**Character Pairings: **None

**Other Notes: **Last day of school, and that means all eighth graders go to school for seeing the ninth grade, and their schedule. So this chapter just shows Katara getting off the bus, homeroom, locker set-up, and schedule. Kind of short chapter.

**Chapter Fourteen: High School Brings New Things  
**

I got off the bus with my brother, Sokka. Both kind of nervous.

We got directions off were to go, and went down the hallway, upstairs, and went into homeroom.

Our teacher was a lady called Ms. McGill, a waterbender. We later learned that she was from the Northern Water Tribe, and she taught English.

I had a locker downstairs, right in the middle of school, which would be convient for getting books between classes. Sooka was a few lockers down, and, sadly, Ty lee was next to my, and Toph wasn't.

I later discovered that Toph had a locker on the other side of school. Things didn't start off to well.

To count it off, my new schedule now looked like this:

(Please go here to see the pic of it: talking to Toph after the first day of high school, and last day of middle school, we had no classes together only lunch.

I groaned. Things only got better and better.

If only I knew the start I would have at High School.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My last chapter in middle school!

I think I have a new title. Hope you look for it, it will be called 'Moments Up High'.

Please only use that picture for this story, nothing else!


End file.
